


NEFELIBATA (Reylo AU)

by Beebee_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren
Summary: Ella era lectora, todos los días iba a la universidad con la cabeza metida en un libro diferente. A veces, sin querer, la encontrabas llorando en el andén esperando el tren, o riendo embobada mientras pasaba de hoja. Ella era lectora, y estaba enamorada de las palabras. Pero quería un amor propio, uno para escribir. Ella era lectora, y no se daba cuenta que, si bajaba el libro, del otro lado había un chico que la observaba cada día con ternura, y sostenía el libro que ella había leído el día anterior.NEFELIBATA: dicho de una persona soñadora que no se apercibe con la realidad.La etimología nos lleva a la lengua griega, más precisamente a los vocablos nephélē (que puede traducirse como "nube") y bátēs (vinculado a aquel "que anda"). La persona nefelibata, por lo tanto, es aquella que "anda en las nubes".
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Prólogo:**

Ahí estaba ella, leyendo la historia que le había regalado Mara para su cumpleaños que había sido el mes pasado. Mara era la novia de su padre desde hace tres años, comenzaron a salir cuando Rey apenas tenía seis. En este tiempo ella logró obtener el papel de madre en la vida de la niña, ya que su mamá había fallecido en el parto, razones por la cual no la llegó a conocer.

  
Mara había tenido un hijo antes de conocer a Edward, el padre de Rey, llamado Armitage Hux, que era doce años mayor que la niña. Para la pequeña Rey, Hux llegó a ser una especie de hermano mayor, uno que admiraba mucho. El chico le compartió y transmitió su amor por la lectura a Rey, que siempre lo escuchaba atentamente cuando hablaba de sus historias favoritas con ella y leía cada uno de los libro que Hux le prestaba, siempre y cuando no les pasara nada a sus preciados libros, algo que Rey llegó a comprender muy bien cuando se dio cuenta de los caros y especiales que podían llegar a ser los libros.

Rey desde que los conoció supo que podría contar con ellos, en especial ahora que iban a vivir con ella, ya que su padre y Mara se estaban por casar.

La mañana del día de la boda, Rey le hizo una pregunta a Hux:  
-¿Qué es el amor? - habló con su dulce e inocente voz la niña de nueve años a su hermano mayor.

Hux se quedó meditando una respuesta durante unos segundos, y luego dijo, -El amor, es cuando tu me robas mi pedazo de chocolate del almuerzo y yo, aun así, lo sigo dejando en el mismo lugar para ti todos los días.

Rey sonrió, porque comprendió perfectamente a lo que Hux se refería con ello. Ella amaba el chocolate tanto como leer y sabía, porque el chico le había comentado, que a él le encantaba el brillo que sus ojos reflejaban por la felicidad de comer ese dulce; llegando a la conclusión de que el amor era hacer sacrificios para ver feliz a la otra persona y viceversa.

Inevitablemente, Rey comparó esto con la relación de su padre y Mara, dándose cuenta de que ambos habían encontrado el amor el uno en el otro y que seguramente lograrían ser una familia feliz después de todo.

**Capítulo 1:**

****10 años después… en la vida de una persona distinta.** **

Se había quedado dormido. La alarma no sonó, y para colmó su auto sufrió problemas técnicos, obligándolo a tener que tomar el tren. «Pero que estúpido Ben» se decía mentalmente, «¿Qué nunca te quedó claro que no tienes que quedarte tantas horas leyendo a la noche si al día siguiente tienes trabajo?» De no haber sido por su mamá, seguramente ni se hubiera despertado. Pero no era su culpa, no, era culpa de ese interesante libro que estaba leyendo.

« **En los huesos,** porque ese libro tenía que ser tan interesante como para no poder parar de leerlo» se reprochaba a sí mismos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de lo escrito en las páginas; la culpa era de su falta de voluntad para dejar el libro en la mesa e irse acostar, pero NUNCA lo admitiría en voz alta.

Llegó a la parada donde tendría que esperar como unos quince minutos para que el tren viniera. Era muy probable que su madre lo retara por llegar tarde al trabajo, después de todo, el papeleo por la candidatura de Leia Organa como canciller no se hace solo.

Cuando Ben comenzó a estudiar para abogado, no se imaginó que terminaría trabajando para su madre. Se había graduado con el mejor promedio, podría haber abierto una oficina y trabajar en ese lugar, pero no. En su lugar decidió ayudar a Leia en su campaña para ser elegida como la nueva canciller del senado. Para ser sincero, no entendía por qué se sorprendía de elegir eso sí siempre, de alguna u otra forma, estaba metido en el tema de la política. Estando en la universidad había empezado a militar en el partido político de su madre, y estaba claro para él, que apenas se graduara, comenzaría a entrar de lleno en la política.

Lo que en realidad le sorprendía era que, en lugar de postularse para senador junior o cualquier otro puesto, decidiera aceptar la propuesta de Leia y ser su nuevo abogado. Básicamente era como darle el poder de nuevo para retarlo o corregirlo constantemente, algo que había perdido desde que Ben decidió mudarse al apartamento que le dejó su abuelo de herencia antes de morir.

Por cómo comenzó, sentía que ese no sería su día de suerte… hasta que miro al frente, y **la vio.** Su sonrisa la hacía brillar y ver hermosa. No sabía que era, pero el simple hecho de estar contemplando su sonrisa, convirtió a ese día en uno espectacular.

Ella estaba sentada en un banco, en el andén opuesto a él. En sus manos sostenía un libro: **Bajo la misma estrella.** Él ya había leído ese libro, probablemente la joven estaba en alguna parte feliz de la historia por cómo sonreía.

La chica parecía tener entre dieciocho y veinte años. Era de una altura regular, para las personas de un tamaño promedio debería parecer alta, pero a comparación con él, seguramente le sacaría como una cabeza, tal vez más. Su cabello era castaño, corto hasta los hombros y un poco ondulado. Sus ojos, oh, sus ojos eran preciosos; sus orbes de color avellana desprendían un brillo único.

El no entendía qué era, pero esa chica le llamó la atención apenas levantó la vista, y debía admitirlo… no quería apartarla.

_"A veces no se puede explicar lo que se ve en una persona, es simplemente la forma en que te hace sentir y nadie más puede hacerlo"_

Hasta que llegó su tren.

Al igual de como lo predijo, su madre lo reto por llegar tarde, pero a él ya no le importaba; seguía pensando en la chica del libro. Incluso cuando volvió a su casa ella seguía en su mente. No podía borrarse la imagen de su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos.

Comenzó a pensar en cosas como: «¿Esperará siempre en esa parada? ¿Será lectora? O ¿Sólo estaba leyendo ese libro? ¿Cómo se llama? Y si era lectora ¿Qué tipos de libros le gustan?

Resultaba gracioso, él no era de llamarle la atención las mujeres de esa forma, o al menos las de verdad. Nunca había salido con ninguna y menos tener novia, a pesar de que más de una vez le dijeron o se enteraba de que chicas querían tener algo con él. En cualquier caso, siempre prefería a las mujeres de ficción... hasta ahora.

No sabía cómo, pero ella sin ni siquiera hablarle ni mirarle, le había captado toda su atención. Se paro de repente, dispuesto a buscar algo en su rincón de lectura. En una de las repisas se encontraba una edición del libro que la joven estaba leyendo en el andén.

Bajo la misma estrella era un libro que, atreves de la vida de una adolescente que enfrenta una enfermedad terminal como el cáncer, enseña que la vida no es fácil pero siempre vale la pena vivir.

Ben sonrió, ya sabía que libro iba a releer. 


	2. Bibliofilia

-Hux ¿Puedo tomar un libro? - le pregunto Rey a su hermano mayor.

Era de mañana, y como sus padres le pidieron llevarle algo a Hux, tuvo que pasar por la casa de su hermano antes de ir a la universidad. Pero como todos los días al terminar las clases se quedaba en lo de él un tiempo, decidió no irse con las manos vacías.

-Si, toma el que quieras. - Contestó

Rey sonrió. Era obvio que le iba a dejar agarrar uno, incluso si ella quería podía haberse llevado cualquiera sin permiso, pero sus modales no se lo permitían.

Hux tenía en una pequeña habitación de la casa un rincón de lectura. El lugar estaba amueblado con repisas llenas de libro que el hombre fue adquiriendo; y en el medió una amplia ventana con asiento incorporado. Rey amaba pasar tiempo en ese lugar cuando estaba en la casa de él. Podía estar horas sentada frente a la venta leyendo uno de los libros que ahí estaban.

 _«De todas la mentiras, la literatura es mi favorita»_ pensó. Desde que Hux llegó juntó a Mara, con un montón de mundos literarios que ella no sabía que existían, su vida había cambiado por completo. Gracias a él, Rey encontró la cosa que más le gustaba en el mundo, leer.

A Rey le gustaba leer, le gustaba porque imaginaba todo lo que pasaba. Imaginaba que ella era la que vivía esas aventuras, peleas, amoríos y pruebas. Es como si su vida fuera interesante; como si ella fuera importante. Le gustaba tomar el lugar de los protagonistas. Enojarse por las malas decisiones. Sorprenderse por los giros inesperados de la historia. Llorar porque tuvo un final trágico. Reír por las ocurrencias de los personajes. Amar a cada uno de ellos. Pero, sobre todo, sentirse especial porque viajó a miles de lugares, con tan solo encerrarse en una habitación y abrir un libro.

Aunque no siempre le era necesario encerrarse para leer, a veces solo tenia que concentrar su mente en ello y así escapar del mundo real, algo que hacía seguido cuando esperaba el tren o estaba en la universidad y el profesor tardaba en llegar. La realidad para ella era aburrida y monótona, o también podía ser complicada, simplemente era algo que no le gustaba mucho, hasta el momento no había aparecido nada o nadie que le hiciera pensar lo contrario. Por eso siempre estaba con la cabeza metida en un libro, para no pasar mucho tiempo en la realidad. Pero también utilizaba otros métodos para escapar. Escribir era uno de ellos.

Empezó a escribir cuando tenía catorce años en el mundo del fanfic. Mientras fue pasando el tiempo se fue enterando que lo que hacía eran ejercicio que se les daban a los jóvenes escritores en talleres para empezar a escribir. Saber esto la ánimo a escribir su propia novela y publicarla en la misma cuenta que ya tenia registrada en wattpad, en la que había escrito sus fics anteriormente. 

Cuando la público no esperaba tener tantas vistas, pero se equivocó. Terminado la historia, ya era de las más populares en wattpad en la categoría de novelas juveniles, insitandola a seguí escribiendo. Actualmente era de las escritoras con más seguidores en la plataforma y con más vistas en sus historias.

Hux, que leía todas ellas, más de una vez le había insistido en publicarlas en formato físico a través de la editorial de la que era dueño, pero ella se negaba. No pensaba hacerlo hasta conseguir su titulo de licenciada en letras, queria invertir su tiempo en estudiar y leer; por el momento escribir se quedaría en wattpad.

Ya había salido de la casa de su hermano, y se dirigía a la estación del tren para esperarlo mientras leía el libro que eligió. "Bajo la misma estrella". Era uno de los tantos libros que Hux trajo de su viaje a Bespin, "la ciudad de las nubes", de la feria del libro en la que su editorial participó. Hace tiempo que Rey quería leer ese libro, pero nunca se presentaba la oportunidad, hasta ese momento.

Ella se encontraba leyendo el libro en una de las bancas que el andén del tren tenia para sentarse a esperar. De repente sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella. No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo, la gente siempre la miraba raro cuando tenía la cabeza metida en un libro. Ella era consciente de que cuando leía hacia caras, sonreía y hasta podía llegar a llorar mares si el contenido lo ameritaba. Así que simplemente lo ignoro como siempre, sin saber que en frente de ella, estaba parado un hombre que la miraba con ternura, y que probablemente, seria el único que lograría bajarla de las nubes en las que vivía leyendo y escribiendo historias, y mostrarle que la realidad a veces puede ser más interesante que la ficción.

Ese hombre no era ninguno de los de sus libros, no era Patch, no era Jace, no era Travis, tampoco era Daniel, Ethan, Edward, ni mucho menos un Líder supremo que la queria para gobernar a su lado la galaxia. El era un simple hombre, con el que no sabía que muy pronto, empezarían a escribir su propio libro juntos.

Él era Ben Solo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no es propaganda a Wattpad ni nada, tampoco lo menciono mucho en la historia, simplemente se me ocurrio en el momento la primera vez que publique el capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿No te cansas de leer? - le pregunto Poe mientras iba con ella a la parada de tren.

-Ni que leyera corriendo pendejo. - Le mencionó de mal humor, odiaba cuando la gente le cuestionaba sus hábitos de lectura - Además, ¿Qué te importa a vos lo que hago?, es mi vida no tuya.

-Bueno, lo siento, pero es que a veces te pasas demasiado tiempo leyendo, hasta cuando caminas ¿y quién es el que tiene que evitar que te caigas y te rompas la cara? Poe. - Habló mientras se señalaba para que el concepto quedé claro.

-No exageres hombre. Mira, ahora estoy leyendo y no me pasa nada. - En ese momento, Poe la toma por los hombros y la hace a un lado antes de que se chocará con un poste de luz que se cruzaba por su camino. Cuando Rey se dio cuenta de esto, giro la cabeza y miro a su amigo.

Él, sarcásticamente, le sonrió y le dijo -Sí, se nota que no pasa nada, o al menos cuando estas en tus mundos de fantasía. - El chico se asustó, Rey parecía que lo estaba matando con la mirada, pero de repente se suaviza y le dice tragado su orgullo.

-Gracias

-De nada

Habían llegado al andén del tren, se sentaron en una banca a esperarlo, Rey seguía con su cabeza en el libro. Poe se preocupaba por ella, él entendía que su amiga prefería los libros antes que la realidad, después de todo sabía que la vida podía apestar, pero no le parecía sano que Rey pasara tan poco tiempo en ella. La joven no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba estar en fiestas y rodeada de gente mientras se emborracha, o mejor dicho, no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba socializar. Su mejor amiga siempre fue alguien reservada y no era muy buena hablando con otros. En lo que si era buena era en analizarlos, siempre después de que el milagro de que ella socializara ocurriera, tenía una ficha mental sobre como era la persona con la que habló y si valía la pena empezar a incluirla en su círculo de amistades.

Aún no tenía idea de cómo logró ser su amigo. Eran muy diferentes. A él tampoco le gustaba mucho salir de fiesta, pero a diferencia de ella lo hacía de vez en cuando para tener una vida social. Le resultaba fácil hacer amigos o entablar una conversación, era un chico que se le daba bien hablar, mientras que Rey se le daba mejor escribir. Esa era una de las razones por las que comenzaron a hablar en la primaria, sus dos habilidades unidas para los proyectos de la escuela resultaban muy fructíferas, sacando diez siempre. Su maestra de lengua les había dado una actividad en pareja en la que tenía que crear un texto expositivo sobre cualquier tema que eligieran y después exponerlo a la clase. Gracias a ese trabajo empezaron a hablarse y con el tiempo se hicieron amigo.

A pesar de ser reservada y callada, Poe encontró en Rey una gran compañera de travesuras. Eran inseparables, tanto así que la gente los confundía creyendo que eran novios, algo que nunca iba a pasar ya que se consideraban hermanos. La niña le logró inculcar el amor por la lectura, solo que a diferencia de ella, no lo hacía tanto. No entendía como Rey podía terminar una saga de cinco libros de cuatrocientas páginas cada uno en tan solo una semana, él si le interesaba bastante lo podía llegar a terminar en un mes pero nunca en una semana, eso ya le parecía inhumano.

- _Bueno, tal vez sea un unicornio. -_ Le contestó la Rey de 16 años cuando le mencionó esto. - _Así que deja de hablarme simple mortal, que estoy leyendo, me estas interrumpiendo._

«¿Cómo llegue a ser amigo de está loca?» pensó. Su amiga era un caso perdido para él, y estaba seguro que nadie en la tierra podría bajarla de las nubes. Había apostado $1000 con el hermano mayor de Rey, Hux, que nadie podría ser capaz de tal milagro. Aunque en el fondo quería que así sucediera, para que su amiga viera que si valía la pena vivir en el mundo real. No entendía como Rey podía leer tanto, y sacará tan buenas notas en la universidad cuando parecía que sólo leía.

-¿Por qué tan callado? - Preguntó ella.

-Porque estás leyendo.

-Poe, a ti no te importa si estoy leyendo, siempre te tengo que dar un putaso para que te calles.

-Estaba pensando.

-Ah, okey.

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué estaba pensando?

-Para ser sincera, no me importa, estoy leyendo. Solo te pregunte por qué estabas callado, pensé que te estabas muriendo, tu no pasas más de cinco minutos sin decir estupideces. - Se burló de él con una sonrisa.

Poe rodó los ojos -¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Harry Potter y la muerte de la persona que no me deja leer en paz parte uno. -Dijo ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Quieres callarte o quieres que pasé lo mismo que en el título de la historia. - Decidió quedarse callado, era mejor que arriesgarse a ser ahorcado por Rey, algo que aún no pasaba ya que era precavido, él podía ser un idiota pero no un estúpido.

...........................................

Ben se despertó. Al igual que cada mañana desde que la vio en la parada del tren, agarra el libro que ella leyó el día anterior. Esto de alguna extraña forma lo hacía sentir que la conocía un poco más con cada libro. Su auto ya había sido arreglado desde hace tres semanas atrás, justamente el viernes de la misma semana en que poso sus ojos en ella. Decidió ya no usarlo más para irse al trabajo y en su lugar tomar el tren. Su madre, como siempre, ya se comenzó a meter en su vida cuestionando el por qué no usaba el auto. Como a él no le importaba mucho que explicación darle, simplemente le dijo que era más rápido llegar en tren ya que usando el auto se quedaba varado en el embotellamiento, esto era en parte verdad, así que no sintió la culpa de mentirle, solamente le ocultó algo de información.

Ya estaba parado en el andén esperando el tren, ella siempre llegaba antes que él, así que apenas se apoyó en una columna miró hacía el frente. Y allí estaba, pero... no sola como todos los días, esta vez había un hombre junto a ella, probablemente de la misma edad.

«¿Quién era él?» se preguntaba. «¿Será un amigo? ¿Su hermano? O peor ¿Será su novio?» Esto último no se lo querían imaginar, lo ponía celoso pensar que ella estaba en una relación, algo que no tenía sentido ya que no era nada de ella, nisiquiera la conocía. Se creía estúpido por esto, ella era una desconocida, no importaba cuanto sintiera ése vinculó que le parecía que los unía y que notaba cada vez que la miraba. Lo que le estaba sucediendo se parecía mucho a cuando se enamoraba de un personaje de ficción, solo que existía un detalle y no sabía si complicaba o facilitaba las cosas... _ella era real._ Eso implicaba que no sabía nada de ella, a diferencia de las mujeres de ficción que sabía sobre sus vidas gracias a las páginas que se las daban.

Era una mujer real que no tenía idea de que él existía. No tenía idea de que en frente suyo estaba él que solo quería conocerla, se preguntaba que, si ella lo miraba, ¿sentiría el mismo vinculó que parecía que los unía? Eso no tenía respuesta hasta el momento.

Muchas veces empezó a fantasear en cruzar las vías e ir a hablarle, el problema era que seguramente le resultaría extraño a ella que un desconocido se acercará para hablar como si nada. Él pensaría lo mismo si le pasara algo igual. No tenía más opción que resignarse a verla y leer el mismo libro que ella leyó el día anterior.

Volvió mirar al frente, el chico que estaba con ella se estaba despidiendo y apenas el tren paró se subió en el. Mientras tanto decidió fijarse que libro estaba leyendo la joven hoy. " _T_ _oma mi corazón deja un libro"._ Ese libro jamás lo había leído antes a diferencia de la mayoría que la chica estuvo leyendo últimamente. «Bueno, una nueva aventura me espera en alguna librería» pensó mientras veía como de repente ella levantaba la vista y lo miraba a los ojos, con un notorio sonrojo en las mejilla.

Sin darse cuenta, sonrió...

................................................

Ya estaba harta de esa mirada que estaba sobre ella desde hace un mes. No sabia quien era el que la miraba fijamente pero estaba segura que lo iba a odiar ya fuera hombre o mujer. Se aguantó el acoso visual demasiado tiempo, podría haber soportado una o dos semanas para no armar un escándalo en la parada del tren, pero un mes era el colmó, no lo aceptaría le iba a decir a esa persona todo los insultos que estuvo conteniendo todo este tiempo.

«¿Por qué carajo me mira tanto? ¿Nunca vio a una persona leyendo o nunca vio un libro?» comenzó a practicar que decirle a la persona. «Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de mirarme imbécil, no me importa si pierdo el tren por discutir contigo» Estaba lista para "hablar" con esa persona, así que sin más levantó la vista.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta es que era un hombre el que la estuvo mirando por un mes. Lo segundo es que sostenía el libró que ella leyó ayer, se sonrojo por eso. Lo tercero es que a diferencia de lo que creía, no la miraba de mala manera, sino que la miraba con ternura. Y lo cuarto es que era lindo, aunque si era sincera con ella misma esa palabra se quedaba corta. Sus rasgos faciales no entraban en los estándares enfermizos de la sociedad, hasta varios idiotas dirían que él es un hombre feo. Pero para ella él le parecía arte, porque no es necesario que sea lindo, el arte te tiene que hacer sentir algo. Y valla que la hacía sentir cosas. Esos ojos color ámbar la dejaron hipnotizada, tanto así que no le importó mantener contacto visual con él hombre durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Seguro que se lo hubiera quedado mirando más tiempo si no fuera por el tren que llegó en ese momento.

Apenas se sentó en un asiento del vagón, se puso a pensar en el vinculó que sintió al mirarlo, era algo que costaba describir, como si estuvieran conectados de alguna forma. No entendía que estaba pasando, pero sabía una cosa gracias a esa conexión... ese hombre le iba a cambiar la vida y eso le asustaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de ese primer cruce de miradas, estuvieron así durante dos semanas más en las que solo se miraban el uno al otro. No se sentían incómodos, todo lo contrario, el vinculó que parecía que compartían hacia que se sintiera bien. Era difícil de explicar pero se creían entendidos por alguien, como si fueran uno mismo, y ni siquiera se conocían.

A ninguno de los dos les faltaba ganas de cruzar las vías del tren sólo para poder hablar, pero no se animaban a dar ése pasó. Tenían miedo de qué pensará el otro si hacían eso. No, ninguno cruzaría las vías, no importaba cuanto quisieran, sus temores eran más fuertes. Rey se desconocía por ello, nunca le había importado lo que los demás piensen de ella, pero por primera vez se sentía insegura de sí misma, y todo por culpa de ése hombre de ojos bonitos.

Lo único bueno hasta el momento era que ya tenía una idea de como quería que fuera físicamente uno de los protagonistas de su tercera trilogía de la saga "Batallas de la galaxia". Kylo Ren. Un ser con una máscara al cual todos le temían, pero que detrás de esa coraza se escondía un hombre que sólo buscaba el amor y comprensión de alguien. Ya tenía armado el personaje desde hace tiempo pero jamás le había puesto cara, hasta ahora. Ése desconocido encajaba perfectamente con la descripción física de su creación. De algo estaba segura, se iba a enamorar de su personaje.

Decidió entrar un rato a Wattpad para ver si los escritores que seguía habían actualizado alguna historia, pero nada. -¿Por qué nadie actualizo? - El aburrimiento empeoró su situación, odiaba no tener nada que leer, así que no le quedaba otra opción que ir a la casa de Hux y robarle algunos libros. Sabía que a él no le importaba mucho que ella hiciera éso, pero solo Rey tenía ese derecho de tocar sus libro cuando quisiera sin preguntarle antes, si eras otra persona te podías ir considerando muerto. Hux odiaba que cualquiera tocará sus libros, eso era algo que su hermana heredó de él.

Era viernes, ya había terminado sus clases y la tarea, así que tenía el restó de la tarde libre para ir a la casa de su hermano a leer. Le mando un mensaje diciéndole que estaba en camino, Hux no se negó así que éso era una señal de que no se iba aburrir en la tarde. Muy pronto tendría la cabeza en un libro, y no estaría en la realidad.

Últimamente desde que aquél hombre apareció no podía concentrarse bien al leer en el andén del tren, tenia que releer el párrafo porque sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. Solo pensaba en él, en sus hermosos ojos ámbar, en su cabello ¿Qué se sentiría tocarlo? ¿Sería tan suave como parecía? Probablemente sí. Quería contar cuántos lunares tenía él en su rostro, que admitía que parecía esculpido, o al menos ante sus ojos así parecía. Su cuerpo tenía apariencia de ser formidable ¿Hará ejercicio? Pero lo que más quería saber y hacer era hablar sobre lo que leían, no había pasado desapercibido para ella que el sujeto leía el libro que leyó el día anterior. Quería saber que opinaban de ellos, si le gustaron o no, y el por qué. Estaba segura de que se quedaría horas hablando con él sobre éso, el vinculó se lo decía. Pensar en esto la hizo decidir lo que tenía que hacer.

«Al la carajo la vergüenza, el lunes le voy a hablar, no importa el escándalo que haga, lo voy a hacer» se dijo a si misma, estaba segura de lo que iba a realizar, quería saber sobre él, después de todo la curiosidad mata al gato.  
.............................................................

-Tienes que venir a la fiesta Ben, todos los senadores estarán allí y tengo que asistir, me gustaría mucho que me acompañes hijo. - Leia ya no sabía como convencerlo de ir con ella a la fiesta formal que organizaba el Senado para celebrar a los candidatos a canciller.

-Sabes perfectamente que no soporto estar en esos eventos, no les encuentro el sentido, deberían estar trabajando en sus candidaturas y en como mejorarlas en lugar de asistir a esa ridícula fiesta. Hay gente que tiene que ir a comedores sociales para poder tener un plato de comida y ustedes gastan un montón de créditos en organizar esa hipocresía en la que sólo están invitados los de la clase alta. - Ben Solo no soportaba ese tipo de injusticias, es cierto él formaba parte de la clase alta y para colmó política, pero a diferencia de su madre, él usaba eso para que las personas que no tenían oportunidades de hablar pudiera ser escuchadas. Era fiel a lo que le enseñó su abuela Padmed, siempre la admiro mucho, ella odiaba la corrupción en la política y luchaba para que fuera erradicada del Senado. Cada que podía le mencionaba que ese lugar tenían que representa y darle al pueblo una voz. Ben creció convencido de que el tenía que seguir con la lucha de su abuela, esa era la razón por la cual se metió en la política. No entendía como su madre pudo olvidar todo lo que la respetada senadora Padmed Admidala le enseñó, ese era uno de los cuantos roces que tenía con su ella.

Leia no lo sabía pero en secreto su hijo apoyaba la candidatura del senador Snoke que tenía ideas iguales a las de su abuela. Más de una vez Ben tuvo ganas de dejar el trabajo con su madre y postularse como candidato a senador junior en el partido opositor al de ella para estar con personas que entendían lo que él pensaba. Jamás se había sentido cómodo en el partido de Leia, todos en ese lugar eran unos mentirosos que engañaban al pueblo para elegir los como representantes para que al final terminarán gobernando para los ricos. No le gustaba que su madre formara parte de eso y fuera manipulada por esos a los que consideraba amigos, por eso seguía a su lado, para que nadie le hiciera nada, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo su madre y la amaba a su forma.

-Por favor hijo, ven conmigo. - Le insistió con un tono dulce. Ben suspiró, no importaba cuanto quisieran, él la acompañaría.

-De acuerdo, iré.

Leia sonrió y lo abrazó -Gracias Benny.

-De nada.   
.............................................................

-Es necesario que yo asista a ese lugar. - Preguntó Rey -¿Para qué se supone que vaya? ¿De adorno? No tengo nada que ver con esa fiesta, la única razón por la que estoy en la lista de invitados es por ti Hux, no porque pertenezca allí.

A su hermano lo habían invitado porque su editorial iba a lanzar un libro sobre la biografía del canciller que estaba por dejar el puesto, y para quedar bien con él, o eso era lo que pensaba Rey, lo dejaron invitar a su familia. Después de que ella llegará a la casa Hux, su hermano le mencionó que tenía algo que decirle y también a sus padres, así que ahora estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa, comiendo y hablando sobre esa fiesta.

-Cariño - Dijo su padre - no es muy cortés rechazar este tipo de invitaciones, además no todos los días se tiene esta oportunidad.

A Rey le importaba muy poco éso, no quería pasar unas cinco horas, como mínimo, rodeada de políticos hipócritas. Era consciente de que tenía un pariente de ese tipo, su abuelo Shivv Palpatine, solo que el no era cómo los demás. Junto con la senadora Padmed habían comenzado una fuerte campaña contra la corrupción en el Senado, ya que creía firmemente que éso era una mancha a la institución que pertenecía al pueblo. Su campaña había logrado su propósito, tantos así que él fue elegido como canciller bajo el partido de la Primera Orden. Pero cuando él y la senadora Padmed dejaron sus bancas las cosas en el Senado volvieron a como eran antes.

Rey sabía esto por boca de su abuelo, que vivía retirado en una casa alejada de la ciudad. Había donado toda su fortuna a la Fundación de La Orden Final que creo junto a su amiga del Senado. La Fundación se encargaba de ayudar a los necesitados y darles protección. Ella había ido muchas veces con él para ver como iban las cosas en el lugar. Ya hasta la última vez que lo visito organizaron que cuando ella se recibiera podían comenzar a crear talleres de escritura y lectura para los más jóvenes y así fomentar el gusto en ellas. Tenía muchas esperanzas de que esto sucediera, había invertido mucho tiempo con su abuelo para éste proyecto y ya casi estaba cerca, porque le faltaba dos meses para recibirse de licenciada en letras.

-Pero papá, me sentiría extraña en ese lugar, no tendría nada que hacer, al menos que quieras que este todo el tiempo leyendo en el celular. - Estaba decidida, no quería ir a esa fiesta, no lo haría.

-Creo que sería bueno que fueras Rey - Comentó Mara, que hasta el momento estaba callada escuchando la conversación. - Tal vez te sirva para entablar conversación con algunos de los senadores del partido al que pertenecía tu abuelo, y así tener gente que este dispuesta a darte una mano con el proyecto de los talleres que tienes con él.

Rey lo pensó un poco, Mara tenía razón en ese punto. Ella ya conocía a algunos de los senadores del partido de la Primera Orden, Snoke por ejemplo, estaba segura de que sí le preguntaba la ayudaría con los proyectos que tenía para la Fundación de su abuelo, ya que los talleres no eran lo único que tenía en mente.

-Además - Habló Hux - ya te compré un hermoso vestido con el que te verás muy bien. No vas a rechazar esto ¿O sí?

Rey suspiró resignada, ya la habían convencido. -Está bien, iré.- Todos en la mesa le dieron una sonrisa. Volvió a suspirar, su mente le decía que se iba aburrir en ese lugar.

Lo que no le podía decir su mente tanto a Rey como a Ben, era que en esa fiesta comenzaría la mejor parte de su libro...


	5. Chapter 5

Era sábado, el día de la bendita fiesta del Senado. Se notaba a kilómetros que no tenía ganas de ir, no comprendía como se dejó convencer por su madre. Prefería quedarse en casa leyendo en lugar de asistir. Estaba seguro que esa noche iba a ser un infierno para él, fingiendo sonrisas a los políticos del partido de Leia y siendo amable con ellos cuando en realidad tenía ganas de enfrentarlos y decirles todo lo que pensaba que estaban haciendo mal. Pero no lo haría. El respetó que aún conservaba hacía las personas y sus ideales, fueran correctos o no, ganaba ante cualquier impulso. Así que tendría que fingir su mejor sonrisa y aguantarse a cada político insoportable que se le cruce.

Tenía un gran don para fingir, seguramente si no hubiera elegido ser abogado sería actor. No era por presumir pero enserio era bueno en eso. -Como se nota que desciende de políticos Ben, al igual que ellos eres bueno engañando a las personas. - Dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y se acomoda la corbata roja que combina excelente con el traje negro que llevaba puesto. No sabía por qué se esmero tanto en lucir presentable y apuesto esa noche, por lo general cuando no tenía ganas de hacer algo todo lo que hacía era sin ganas, pero ahora era diferente ya que sentía que tenía que lucir bien para el momento. No le dio mucha importancia a eso, qué podría pasar en esa fiesta aburrida del Senado. Nada. Esa era la respuesta.

Se terminó de colocar el sacó y puso el reloj de oro que le dejó su abuelo Anakin en la muñeca. Ese objetó junto con el Penthouse que le heredó su abuela Padmed eran las cosas de más valor económico que tenía. Nunca le gustó gastar su fortuna en cosas innecesarias y costosas, a menos que fueran libros, prefería donar parte de eso a la Fundación de su abuela y del antiguo senador Palpatine. Lo había llegado a conocer una vez cuando ella se lo presentó en una reunión que tuvieron para hablar sobre proyectos de la Fundación Orden Final. Él apenas tenía Díez años.

Salió de su casa para subirse a su auto e ir a la fiesta. Esperaba al menos que la comida fuera rica, algo que estaba prácticamente garantizado por todo lo que se invirtió. Llegó a la mansión que alquilaron para el evento. Toda la entrada principal estaba rodeada de periodistas que estaban haciendo reportajes para el noticiero en el cual trabajaban.

Ni siquiera entraba y ya se quería ir de ahí. Odiaba que le hiciera notas por temas absurdos. Así que simplemente subió los vidrios polarizados de su auto e ignoró a todo periodistas que se acercará. Una vez que estaciono en el lugar correspondiente tomó una bocanada de aire -De acuerdo Ben, esto es fácil, solo tienes que entrar y fingir que esa gente te cae bien. - Bajó del auto dispuesto a enfrentar su destino y entró al lugar.

Todo era como se lo espero. En el medio del techo del gran salón colgaba una lámpara de araña enorme con un montón de luces, parecía que estaba hecha de oro. Las mesas eran redondas y contaban con un mantel blanco con un adorno de rosas del mismo color. Era notoria la grieta que había en el lugar, el Partido Republicano estaba en un sector de salón mientras que el Partido de la Primera Orden estaba del otro lado.

Ben camino a la mesa de en la que estaba sentada su madre. Se veía hermosa con el vestido azul que llevaba puesto. Saludó a los senadores que estaban con ella, siempre fingiendo una sonrisa, a excepción de la senadora Holdon, ella era la única que le caía bien ya que tenia ideas bastante parecidas con los de la Primera Orden, por eso era ella quien se encargaba de ser un intermediario entre los partidos políticos.

-Cuando me alegró que hayas venido hijo. - Mencionó Leia con una sonrisa, por poco pensó que Ben no iría a pesar de que le dijo que sí.

-Siempre cumplo con lo que dijo madre. - Ben habló firmemente mientras se sentaba en su silla y miraba a los senadores. Varios de ellos lo miraron con odio, captaron la indirecta.

-Sí, lo siento, es que te estabas tardando bastante y pensé que...

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar madre, no era consciente de la hora.

-Tranquilo, esta bien.

Todos en la mesa continuaron hablando de temas triviales sin importancia para él. A pesar de que parecía que estaba prestando atención, en realidad estaba en su mundo, de vez en cuando veía llegar a más personas y familias, pero al igual que la conversación, no prestaba suficiente atención. Hasta que la chica que leía en la parada del tren y él siempre miraba apareció ante sus ojos. A penas la vio su cerebro no reaccionó correctamente, jamás se la habían imaginado con un vestido. Quedó impresionado ante su belleza. Era preciosa. Y sintió que su corazón latía a mil en el momento justo en el que ella lo miró.

.............................................................

«Cómo fue que acepté venir a esto» pensó Rey mientras iba entrando al lugar tomando el brazo de su padre. Estaba segura de que no se iba a sentir cómoda en ese sitio. Si no fuera por la idea que le metió Mara en la cabeza de que si asistía podría encontrar apoyó para los proyectos de la Fundación de su abuelo, seguramente en éste momento no estaría aquí con un montón de idiotas políticos a su alrededor. «Lo haces por la Fundación, lo haces por eso, animó Rey» se alentó a si misma para poder seguir con esto.

Lo primero que notó cuando entro es que los ricos tienen unos gustos muy finos y caros. Lo segundo fue que gracias a su hermano, que le compró el vestido, ella encajaba perfectamente con la gente de ese lugar, o al menos en apariencia. Lo tercero era que el olor de la comida le dio hambre. Y lo cuarto era que tenía alguna que otra mirada curiosa encima de ella de algunos jóvenes del lugar, pero solo una le importó. La mirada del hombre que todo ese tiempo, desde que lo vio en la parada del tren hace algunas semanas, la estuvo volviendo loca.

En el momento que sus ojos se posaron en ella notó que estaban igual de sorprendidos de encontrarse en ese lugar. Podía jurar que la expresión del hombre era la misma que estaba teniendo ella a la vez. Ni su cuerpo ni su mente reaccionaron bien, se quedo inmóvil en el lugar y solo lograba pensar en una cosa ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ese tipo en la fiesta? Sintió un tirón en el brazo, era su padre que después de mostrar sus invitaciones se dispuso a dirigirse a su mesa correspondiente, solo en ese momento pudo moverse y volver a la realidad. Dejo de mirara al hombre y siguió a su familia a la mesas que les tocaba, pero a pesar de eso no dejo de pensar en él. No sabia decir si encontrárselo era algo bueno o malo, se estuvo preparando mentalmente para hablarle el lunes en la parada pero no para esto. ¿Cómo se acercaría a él? ¿Y si mejor esperaba a hablarle en la parada del tren? «Cobarde» se reprochó a si misma. No podía, no se animaba a hablarle, al menos no en ese lugar. Así que decidió esperar a que fuera lunes y se lo encontrará en la parada como siempre.

-Rey ¿Te sucede algo? - Le preguntó Hux ya que su hermana no parecía estar con la cabeza en la tierra sino en las nubes.

-¿Eeh? Oh sí estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte. - Rey intento parecer lo más normal posible al hablar, pero inconscientemente su tono de voz delataba el estado de sorpresa en el que aún se encontraba. Hux solo asintió, no iba a presionarla para que le cuente lo que le estaba pasando ya que sabía que si era algo que el debiera saber ella misma iría a buscarlo para decirle lo que le ocurría, por eso dejó que siguiera en su mundo total cuando llegue el momento bajaría a la realidad por si sola.

A unos metros de ellos, un hombre los miraba preguntándose qué hacía ella allí y quiénes eran los que la acompañaban. Pero en realidad Ben sabía que nada de eso importaba, él solo se tenía que concentrar en una cosa, tenía que hablarle. Pero no sabía cómo iba a poder acercarse a ella, no había manera, o eso pensó hasta que vió como algunos senadores se dirigían hacia la familia de la chica. Solo entonces se le ocurrió una idea para poder conocerla de una vez por todas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue el primer o segundo fanfic que escribí en wattpad. Espero que les guste, me inspire en el amor que siento por los libros. Aun esta en proceso de escribirlo.


End file.
